Novel heterocyclic compounds were formulated based on the interatomic distance between certain substituents known to be present in inteferon-inducing substrates. These compounds will be investigated for their antiviral activity. Other new heterocyclics were prepared based on topological estimates of certain potent antiinflammatory compounds and are under investigation for their antiinflammatory activity in vivo and in vitro. Various thiosemicarbazones were prepared and investigated as anticancer agents. At least one of them showed sufficient antitumor activity, at NCI, to warrant further screening.